A Gator's Intuition
by professionalemail101
Summary: She didn't like them because of a simple college rivalry... But she didn't care! Instead of just leaving it at their discussion, she decides to unintentionally give the pranksters a run for their money. First story guys! Hope you enjoy !


**Hey guys! This is my first story on here, that I would've never posted in 9aza didn't tell me how lol**

**ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoy this story with my two favorite Transformer characters and my clever OC!**

She squinted her eyes and pursed her lips, analyzing the gold and crimson humanoids before her.

The gold one crossed his arms with an everlasting smug smirk on hid face. The red one, on the other hand, crossed his arms behind his helm in a nonchalant manner while whistling a random tune.

Her gaze never wavered as she continued to take in their presence. Luckily, she didn't scream, faint, or run around in circles with her arms flailing wildly above her head. Instead, she just gave them a critical look as they were waiting for her to make one wrong move. However, she didn't. She was just about to give her conclusion to this apparent situation.

"I don't like you," she said simply. After her statement, she just strolled away as if nothing happened.

They stared after her with wide optics, astonished by her accusation. She didn't even have a notable conversation with them! Let alone not liking them! How did she not adore them already? They, originally, weren't going to care whether or not she did like them, but this was just ridiculous. At this point, they were running on the sheer pride and adrenaline of having someone like them. Well, in this case, not like them.

"What do you mean that you don't like us?" The golden one questioned irritably, stopping the young woman in her tracks.

"Yeah! You just met us!" The red one added, nodding enthusiastically.

She slowly backed up into her wake and whirled around to face the quite handsome mechs.

"Look," she began, stuffing her hands in her front jean pockets. "First impressions mean everything to me. If you haven't noticed," she made a gesture to her blue and orange hoodie with a mean looking gator head on the center front, before her hand made its way back in her multiple-holed pocket. "I'm a Florida Gator. I don't know whether or not you know about college or whatever, but I don't like the Seminoles. Never have, never will. You two are the colors of this particular rival of 'mine,' therefore, I don't like you."

The duo gave her a 'what the frag' face, but her response was just keeping her eyes hooded and stayed in a relaxed state. But was that seriously the reason why she had a strong distaste for the two giant alien robots?

"Are you,"

"Kidding me?"

She almost cooed in that baby voice that women had a knack for doing when they see something cute. It was so adorable! Them finishing each other's sentences! Must be a twin thing. So then, she zoned out, pondering the thoughts of having a twin. Meanwhile, the actual brothers waited impatiently for her reply.

"Nope," she started, popping the 'p.' "Now good day to you." She tipped her ratty baseball cap and sauntered off as if she had never met two giant alien robots.

They stood there dumbfounded with bug-eyed optics and their mouth plates lower than they should be.

The gold one gained his composure first, snorting and resuming his crossed-arm position. "This is why I hate fleshlings. A femme no less!"

The crimson one shook his helm in disbelief, a wide grin spread across his entire metal face. "I like her!"

She just continued to walk by, her hat giving her face a shadowed look. From then on, a large smile plastered on her face, but it was because she had come up with one of the best Gator retaliation pranks yet. Doing the unthinkable, she was going to paint the two humanoid twins blue and orange.

After finding out where they were temporarily residing, of course! She couldn't have done this in five minutes, or having them in an alert state. Genius pranks take time, something that the victims of this particular prank know all too well.

Even so, their reactions and the results were quite hilarious, if one could have seen them. It was a shame for the rest of their faction that they couldn't embrace the effects, especially a certain Chief Medical Officer and Weapons Specialist.

"This is why I hate fleshlings!" The previously golden, now orange, one growled.

The once red, now blue, one chuckled humorously, plopping himself down as he slapped his knew component in hysterical laughter. "I like her!"


End file.
